The present invention relates to a film sheet for storing a developed film. More particularly, it relates to a film sheet wherein users can know contents of developed film and film numbers to be specified at first sight.
Conventionally a developed film is divided into some pieces and stored in a film sheet. Users can know contents of the film stored in the film sheet by checking prints, to which the film is printed, one by one, or by holding the film directly to the light.
However, light intensity and hue of the developed film is reverse of those of the printed photographic paper so that users cannot easily know images of negatives, especially for colour photograph. When users wish to make additional prints, therefore, it takes much time for them to know the specific image and is difficult to distinguish the specific image among the other images if images similar to the specific image exist in the film. Consequently, wrong film numbers might be selected for additional prints.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a film sheet wherein users can know contents of developed film at first sight and easily distinguish specific film numbers for which users are searching.